Fight, fight, fight
by Not Just a Nerd
Summary: Justin's thoughts and feelings after losing Juliet two times. Justin x Juliet. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP or the characters.**

**

* * *

**He is staring at his Monster Hunting Uniform, wondering if he should ever put it back again, wondering if he would ever see her again, wondering if he would ever find her, wondering if he would ever be able to forgive himself if he doesn't. It is entirely his fault- he shouldn't have taken her with him to the museum; he shouldn't have forgotten his cell phone, he should have been more careful.

But now, it's too late. She's gone- she's become the mummy's slave, and he couldn't protect her.

And he tries to fight the helplessness and hopelessness rising in his chest. He tries to fight the images flashing in his chest- images of a certain Van Hauesan, her sweet smile, her deep, lovely eyes, her shining golden locks, her sweet vanilla scent...

His grip on his wand tightens, as his eyes glitter with determination. He couldn't protect her, but he **will **rescue her, he will, he promised.

He will fight the mummy, and defeat it. He will.

* * *

He is passing by the Late Night Bite, and he tries not to notice how empty it looks without his sweet Juliet. He hides his face and walks away- he can't meet Cindy and Alucard's gaze.

It's his fault, only his fault, his…

And suddenly, the streets of Waverly Place feel so empty, he feels so lonely again. He remembers walking these streets with her, hand in hand, eyes on eyes, identical grins on their face. He tries to fight the longing in his chest, because that's useless now. His brain knows that his longing wouldn't help anything, wouldn't change anything. If only his heart was so logical…

* * *

He dials her cell number every morning, hoping that maybe somehow she escaped, maybe she is back, maybe she will answer his call.

It just rings, rings and rings, and her ringtone is the cruelest sound in the world. He has to fight the urge to scream out loud.

He had asked her to go steady with him, and she had agreed. They should have gone steady. Everything should have been steady for them. This is not right_. This is not right_. This is so cruel. Things shouldn't be this way!

* * *

Every time he enters the school, he glances around the hallways, hoping that she will be standing right there in front of his locker, smiling lovingly at him; that she will run into his arms when she sees him and everything will be all right again.

His eyes dart left and right, and all he sees is teens dressed in bright and dull dresses. And he tries to fight back the lump rising in his throat.

* * *

When he returns home, he runs straight into his room and shuts the door, letting himself cry in silence.

_There has to be a way, there has to be a way, there has to be way… _

He tries to fight the despair that is sinking in his heart with every passing day.

* * *

Most of his spare time is spent in the lair. He is reading books at an unbelievable speed, looking for any potion, any charm, any spell, _anything, _that can give him back his Juliet.

Pages and pages of magic, hours and hours of reading, and he still doesn't have anything that can help him.

His dad notices that the binding of a book is cracked, and he hopes that his father doesn't figure out it has something to do with him and his frustration that he took down over the poor book.

* * *

Alex visits him at nights, telling him everything will be fine, everything will be all right, that he will find her, that he will save her, and that he will be together again.

He tries to believe his sister, he really does.

And he fights the urge to shout and scream at her in his desperation, the urge to tell her that none of this would have happened if she came a few minutes earlier.

* * *

When he licks his lips, he can still feel her taste. He can close his eyes and still feel her soft, pink lips against his.

She was never a cold, dead vampire- she was a warm feeling, the most lively thing he had ever seen.

* * *

He has started sleeping with his night light out, now he really likes the company of the darkness.

His dreams consist of her sweet smile, her deep, lovely eyes, her shining golden locks, her sweet vanilla scent...He dreams about the day he met her, he dreams about their first date, he dreams about their prom dance, he dreams about Juliet, Juliet, Juliet...

And when he wakes up every morning, he has to fight the urge to go back to sleep again.

His nightmare consist of her too. The Night at the Lazerama just keeps replaying in his head...

* * *

**When he sees her again, he finally knows the definition of happiness. And he thanks God in all the languages he knows- English, Spanish, and even alien.**

* * *

Why did he fight that Mason? Why did she step up for him? Why did Alex throw his wand away and couldn't he do anything? Why did she get scratched by that werewolf? Why? Why? Why?

Why is destiny playing this cruel game with him?

He tells her he will never forget her, he tells her he will keep her right near his heart. Honestly, even if he wants, he will never be able to forget her. Never ever. She is his one and only love- she's the love of his life.

It hurts him to watch her walk away- to let her walk away. Even when she looks a thousand years old, she is still the most beautiful thing he has ever seen, she is still his Juliet. He will love her no matter how old she is, he will. He will love her no matter how far she is, he will.

He tries to fight the thoughts and fears cluttering his mind. He tries not to imagine her crumbling to dust. He tries not to imagine her vaporize to death. No, she can't vanish. **No! No! No! No!**

He tries to fight the urge to howl into the night sky of Transylvania, like that stupid werewolf that changed it all for them.

He sinks down beside his sister, trying to recompose himself, trying to comfort her, trying to make her feel better, because once again in their lives, they are feeling the same way. He knows just how much it hurts her, he knows how much she lost, but he knows it hurts him more, he knows he lost more- because **he lost her twice**.

"I found her… and I lost her again." He says in a cracking voice, not even trying to hide his pain.

Why did destiny take her away from him **again?**

He tries to fight the bitter truth that unlike the last time, this time, there is no hope, there is no way that she can come back- she is gone forever, he lost her forever this time.

He tries to fight the urge to transport to the Caribbean Rain forest and search for the Stone of dreams again, because he knows he has one wish, and bringing Juliet back from the death and not Mason will be **extremely **selfish.

He tries to fight the urge to break down into tears and never go home again.

He tries to fight the urge to go insane.

He tries to fight the urge to kill himself.

He tries to fight all these dark feelings that he never felt before.

_Fight, fight, fight… fight everything…_

If only he could fight his fate, if only she would come back again….

* * *

(A/N: yes, I, the crazy jalex shipper, wrote a Justin x Juliet. True, that is not my favorite pairing, but I just HATE how they killed her off twice. Anyways, since this is my first, and probably last Justin x Juliet, please review?)


End file.
